Collide
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: When Trader Johann comes to Berk, Hiccup finds an old book with an interesting title. "How to Train Your Dragon." Upon reading it, however, he finds out it's about him...and the moment he discovers this, he accidentally ends up in a whole different world. There he will discover new dragons, an interesting side to Toothless and a boy with his name. Who is this boy?
1. Chapter 1

When Trader Johann came back to Berk, it was with pride that he showed off his latest items.

Hiccup picked up a book titled "How to Train Your Dragon."

It was very tattered and old, but the title had caught his eye and he had learned to go with whatever caught his eye.

Trader Johann chuckled a bit when he saw the book Hiccup was looking at.

"Got anything for me, then, to trade, Hiccup?" He asked. He had only recently met the boy, but quickly liked him.

Stoick had mostly kept him hidden whenever other people visited the island, but Johann could tell that beyond his slight build he had a brilliant mind. He was always offering clever things for Johann in return for a book.

Well, books were scarce on Berk, Johann knew that, but he also knew Vikings shouldn't even know how to read.

Hiccup reached a hand inside his vest and brought out a small bracelet that he had made himself. There was a small, carved dragon above it, the symbol for the dragons in Mystery Class, and the word 'mystery' written in Norse below it.

Johann considered it for a second, then accepted. "Fine craftsmanship, that," he remarked. "I must remember to speak with your blacksmith."

"It wasn't the blacksmith that made that, it was me," Hiccup replied.

Johann decided the boy was being honest. "You have skill."

Hiccup colored. "Thank you."

And he left with the book.

* * *

Hiccup opened the book and began to read the first chapter.

"Hey, Gobber, you're in this!" he said excitedly, looking up from where he sat in the dragon arena, and then trailing off. Gobber wasn't there.

With a sigh, Hiccup went back to his book.

_A smallish Viking with a longish name stood up to his ankles in snow. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._

"I'm in here!" Hiccup remarked. "This is so weird—

But the pages had begun to flip wildly back and forth, as if in a strong wind, but there was only a light breeze blowing through the arena right now.

Hiccup set the book down and made to walk out of the arena. This book was seriously starting to freak him out.

But before he could go more than a couple of steps, ink trailed off the pages, causing every word but 'Hiccup' to blur, and the ink reached his boots, and sucked him straight into the 'H' of his name.

Hiccup fell into the book with a scream, but it only flapped its pages a little.

The ink returned to the pages and it lay there innocently, waiting for the next unsuspecting person to pick it up.

* * *

Hiccup hurtled through islands upon islands, until finally he came to rest on a pile of rather damp sand.

He stood up and dusted himself off, then looked around. "Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was the ink leaking out of the book itself.

Suddenly, another boy ran into him.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasped, picking himself up off the sand. He extended a hand and pulled Hiccup to his feet as well.

The boy had very bright red hair, blue eyes, a thin face and freckles.

"Have you seen a Common or Garden Dragon running through here? He's about so high, he's got green eyes and his scales are the same color as his eyes…he's really rude, he might have growled or done something obscene when he saw you…"

"A common or garden dragon?"

"That's right," the boy nodded. "I've got to find him, Toothless will cause so much trouble if I'm not there, and Father will have a fit…"

"Wait – Toothless?"

"Yeah. He's my dragon."

"That's so cool! My dragon's called Toothless, too! He's not your breed, though – he's a Night Fury."

"What's a Night Fury?" The boy's fingers reached for his vest and he drew out a notebook and pencil. Hiccup saw him write 'Night Fury' at the top of the page. "What does he look like? How fast can he go? What's his shot limit?"

"Whoa!" Hiccup said. "Slow down. I don't know the answer to some of those questions."

The boy flushed. "Sorry. I know, my obsession with dragons is nerdy. But when I learn about a new one, I go a little overboard learning all I can about it."

"No, it's ok!" Hiccup assured him. "It's ok, I have a friend – his name's Fishlegs – he's a real dragon nerd, too. Knows all the facts, memorized the entire book of dragons…"

"Fishlegs? Book of dragons? Fishlegs, a dragon nerd?" The other boy laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. Fishlegs really isn't fond of my obsession with dragons at all. Thinks I'm a geek, but he's too nice to say so."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup demanded. "Fishlegs loves dragons! He'd love it if he met someone like you, obsessed with them, just like he is. I love them, too, but I didn't memorize their stats."

"No," The boy replied with a frown. "He thinks it's dorky!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't talking about some other Fishlegs?"

"Well, he has black hair, always wears a Viking helmet, is real skinny like me…"

"Yeah, that's a different Fishlegs alright," Hiccup declared. "The one I'm talking about is a blonde."

"Oh. I didn't know there were other boys on Berk called Fishlegs."

"I'm still on Berk?"

"Who ARE you? And where do you come from?"

"I come from Berk…but I guess I'm still there," Hiccup replied. "And my name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because that's me."

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? I love the books AND the movie. I feel the books are sometimes a refreshing, humorous change and explore a different side to Hiccup and Toothless and still send the message the movie does. So I decided, that, seeing as they're so vastly different, why not make a fanfic? It's mostly set in the book world, and you meet book characters, but it's centered on movie Hiccup purely because I love him so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Other Hiccup = Book Hiccup**

**Bold writing = Dragonese **

**I'll update this every Saturday, or maybe every Thursday. K? **

* * *

Toothless raced into the arena. He'd been hanging around Stormfly, but Hiccup had left to go read in the arena.

Toothless saw Hiccup's book, but no Hiccup.

Thinking something must've happened, he went closer to the book.

Dragons couldn't read, of course, but Toothless hoped the book might contain clues as to where his rider had gone.

Needless to say, it didn't.

The ink began to run, and every word except one blurred, racing toward Toothless.

Toothless growled and shot a fireball at it, but it somehow missed.

The ink coiled around his strong back leg and pulled him into the 'T' of his name.

With that, the dragon simply disappeared.

Toothless landed on a rather wet beach.

He stood and looked around. All of a sudden, a small, emerald green dragon bumped into him.

The green dragon was giggling and he was the smallest dragon Toothless had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty small hatchlings. But this one HADN'T just recently hatched, he realized. This one was actually flying!

The green dragon giggled and said in a breathless, high voice, **"G-gave mean Master H-h-h-hiccup the slip again!"**

Toothless straightened at hearing his rider's name. Did this dragon know where he was?

He opened his mouth to growl at him, but what came out were human words, spoken in a gruff voice. **"You know Hiccup? Where is he?"**

"**O-o-o-over there," **the little dragon replied, pointing vaguely with one wing, and flew off, quite pleased with himself.

Toothless ran over there and spotted two boys. One was his rider, staring slack-jawed at a boy who looked very like him, except for the fact that his hair was much brighter red, he wore a Viking helmet, and his eyes were brilliant blue.

"**Hiccup!" **Toothless cried, and then winced at the sound of his voice. He'd have to get used to that.

Hiccup said joyfully, "Toothless!" And he hugged the dragon.

The dragon licked him eagerly and then Hiccup pulled away. "Why are you speaking?"

"**Hell if I know," **Toothless replied, but the other Hiccup said, "He's speaking Dragonese."

"What?"

"**This guy's a freak, Hiccup, just walk away."**

"He's speaking Dragonese," the other Hiccup repeated, ignoring Toothless' last comment. "It's the language all dragons speak. I can't believe you can hear it!"

"Should I not be able to?" Hiccup asked.

"Well…not exactly, no. I've never met anyone else who can understand it the way I can."

"**Are you telling me that no one else can understand me?"**

The other Hiccup nodded.

The first Hiccup said, "Oh, this is just perfect. Now I've got a talking dragon."

"**Relax, I'm not very talkative anyway," **Toothless told him.

"**Other dragons will be able to understand you," **the other Hiccup explained. **"But most humans won't. Besides you," **and he motioned to Hiccup.

Then he turned to Hiccup and said, "Is that the Night Fury you were telling me about?"

Hiccup nodded.

The boy pulled out his notebook again and began jotting stuff down.

Toothless eventually got bored and said, **"Where are we, anyway?"**

The other Hiccup looked up. **"The Isle of Berk. I should probably tell my dad Berk just got another Viking. And another dragon."**

"Who is your dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Stoick the Vast," the other Hiccup replied, and the movie Hiccup's eyes widened. "But that's my father's name."

"**Maybe your father had a twin," **Toothless suggested helpfully.

Both Hiccups just looked at him.

"Ok," Hiccup cleared his throat. "So, if your father is Stoick the Vast and my father is Stoick the Vast, and your name is Hiccup and my name is Hiccup, then…"

"And your dragon's named Toothless, just like mine," the other Hiccup put in helpfully, and movie Hiccup nodded.

"**So who the hell are you?"**

Both Hiccups looked at Toothless again as he regarded the Hiccup with the redder hair with curious eyes.

"**I-I-I'm a Viking of Berk," **the other Hiccup said quietly, looking frightened at being asked.

The movie Hiccup considered this for a second. "Are you sure you're the third Hiccup?"

"Of course I am. Why?" the other Hiccup asked.

"I'm just thinking," Hiccup mumbled. "There were two other boys called Hiccup before me. I might have gone back in time."

"I assure you, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Then…how…?"

The other Hiccup shrugged. "How did you get here?"

"I came here through a book."

The book Hiccup stilled. "A book?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Oh. _Oh. _Oh."

"What are you saying?"

"I wrote a book."

"What?"

"I wrote a book. It was called 'How to Train Your Dragon'. And…was the book very old and tattered?"

"Yeah, and it was called how to train your dragon!"

"Hiccup, you might have come through my book."

"Who else do you know on this…this…island that we have back home?"

"Well, you have a Stoick the Vast…Do you have a Snotlout, a Tuffnut, a Camicazi?"

"We have a Tuffnut and Snotlout," Hiccup said with a dismissive wave. "Who's Camicazi?"

"She's a girl," the other Hiccup replied. "Her hair is blonde and really messy and she's a great fighter. A little arrogant, but really nice and clever and great at burglary…" the other Hiccup had a faraway smile and continued softly, "She's one of my best friends."

"Um, no, we don't have a Camicazi, then," Hiccup replied. "But we do have an Astrid, and they sound similar."

The other Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but two men with wild red hair and beards had come up, confused looks on their faces.

Both Hiccups turned to face the men and both uttered a word in unison: "Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick the Vast had just had a trying couple of minutes. First, a man who looked a lot like him had burst in, swearing loudly and covered with ink.

He had shook himself like a dog, getting off the ink and smearing it on the walls, before announcing loudly that he was on a strange island and had come there through a book and what was he doing here and how did he get here and don't you speak English?

Now his house was covered in ink, he was in a foul temper and his son was taking notes on dragons again, particularly one that he had never seen before that was lolling around like a little puppy dog and his son seemed to have sprouted a twin.

His twin had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a green tunic a brown vest rust-colored leggings and fur-edged boots.

Identical clothing to his son's, except his son wore sandals, his shirt was gray and his vest was black.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed. "Don't you know not to sit around taking notes on dragons?! And who is this boy, what is he doing here, and WHAT IS THAT DRAGON DOING?"

Toothless had pounced on the ink-covered man and licked his beard enthusiastically but had now spat out a giant hairball.

"And where is Toothless? He was chewing my sheets and singing my beard! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOST HIM!"

The other Hiccup flinched. "Well, no, I haven't LOST him, Father," he said hurriedly.

"**I'm right here!" **the Night Fury said, annoyed.

"**Shh, Toothless, Father doesn't mean you," **the other Hiccup said.

"Were you just speaking Dragonese?!" Stoick bellowed.

The movie Hiccup and Stoick were just watching this all with evident amazement.

"No…not REALLY," the other Hiccup protested. "Just…a little…"

"I thought I told you to STOP! All this speaking Dragonese is WEIRD! Not just forbidden, Hiccup, but WEIRD! And you're already different from the others! Now explain to me where Juiceless or whatever is, who this devilishly handsome man is, who your twin is, who that dragon is and stop. Speaking. Dragonese!"

The other Hiccup pointed to the movie Hiccup. "Um, that boy is Hiccup…"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Stoick looked ready to explode. He appeared disgusted. "Is this some kind of _joke_?"

"No!" the other Hiccup said frantically. "No, Father, it's NOT! Really!"

"And I'm Stoick the Vast," the ink-covered man said. "Pleased to meet you, sir." He extended a large hand.

Stoick looked like he wanted to tear his beard out. "I'M Stoick the Vast, you idiot!"

The ink-covered man drew back.

His son's twin decided to try and make things a little calmer. "That's my dragon." He pointed to the dragon that was staring between the boy and the man as though watching an entertaining television show.

"What type is it? There's none like that on Berk!"

"He's a Night Fury," the twin said. "Very rare. Er, I apologize for any confusion this must be causing you, we're trying to find a way off the island, actually but we're having a bit of trouble…we came here through a book."

"What sort of book?" Book Stoick demanded.

"It had pages. And words. And—

Hiccup broke off his sarcastic response at Stoick's head-shaking.

Book Stoick looked like he badly wanted to crush something.

The other Hiccup tried to speak. "Father, I—

"Keep control of them," Book Stoick intoned, pointing at Hiccup and Toothless. "Um…me…other Stoick…whatever you are, come with me."

Movie Stoick followed him and Book Hiccup slumped down. "You guys won't get in trouble, will you?"

But Hiccup was too angry to talk for several seconds. "Why?" he demanded. "Why do you let your father treat you that way?!"

Book Hiccup shrugged and looked miserable. "I'm a disgrace to him."

"That's no excuse!" Hiccup raged. "That's NO EXCUSE! That, that, that—

"Is my father," Book Hiccup finished for him. "And his opinion really matters to me, so please don't do anything. I don't want him to yell at me again."

Hiccup just bit his tongue, thinking how hard it must be.

The other Hiccup was just like him, small but with a lot of brains for what he didn't have in muscles.

But it looked like no one on Berk knew his true potential more specifically his father.

Hiccup swallowed back his anger and frustration.

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't gathered it from that chapter, I HATE BOOK STOICK. **

**In the movie he ignored Hiccup but in the book he just WAITED for his son to screw up then yelled at him for it. Pretty sadistic if you ask me.**

**And he was practically borderline abusive: always shoving and dragging the poor kid. **


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, three figures appeared, two walking and the third being shoved along in a headlock.

The two were Dogsbreath the Duhbrain and Snotface Snotlout.

The third, in the headlock, was Fishlegs, though movie Hiccup would never have recognized him.

His hair was thick and black springing up from under his helmet and he was thin and weak, with a necklace of lobster claws around his neck.

He wore glasses and a very anxious look.

Snotlout pushed him forward and he landed on the sand, clearing the grit off his glasses.

Hiccup didn't recognize the 3 boys, but he was thinking of all the times something similar had happened to him, and he proceeded to say, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you douches?"

Dogsbreath punched a fist into his palm.

"Yeah. Do it, Dogsbreath," Snotlout encouraged and Dogsbreath did it. He leaned forward, holding out a fist but then all he could see was black scales and green eyes as the gigantic dragon stared him down.

"**If you hurt my human, you will look like a painting straight off Picasso's easel."**

Dogsbreath gulped and surrendered.

Toothless singed his bangs just for the fun of it and Hiccup tried not to look too pleased.

"They're going to kill us later," the other Hiccup said as he helped the boy to his feet.

"I know," the glasses boy said. "Maybe if we got Toothless and Horrorcow together—

"Fishlegs, it won't work."

"YOU'RE Fishlegs?" I'm afraid movie Hiccup was a tad impolite here, and allowed his eyes to scan Fishlegs' body for a second or two, before he shook his head. "Strange."

"What is it?" Fishlegs demanded, thoroughly affronted as he wiped his glasses on his customary black shirt.

And suddenly they came rolling down the hill, both screaming in a most un-Viking-like way.

A boy with thick blond hair and a simple brown tunic with brown boots and a scared expression in his dark brown eyes came to a stop at the end of the hill and simply lay there groaning for a bit.

The noticeably more muscular and more attractive of the two had dark hair, sparkling dark eyes and was wearing brown tights and a green shirt with no sleeves.

He came right over to Hiccup. "Hiccup! Where the HELL are we?"

"I…I…I have no idea," Hiccup stuttered.

The other Hiccup groaned impatiently. "The island of Berk, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And who are YOU?" Movie Snotlout punched a fist into his palm.

"Hiccup—

"No way, that weakling's Hiccup."

"Snotlout, shut up and let him speak." This came from Movie Fishlegs.

"You did not just—!"

"Uh, guys?"

"Oh yes I did, Snotlout and I can do it again!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, you little crybaby!"

"Guys!"

"Do you guys know where Ruffnut and Tuffnut went?"

"More importantly, where's Astrid?"

"Dunno…"

"If this is actually Berk shouldn't Astrid be here?"

"Guys! Guys!"

"Well, I dunno that guy says he's me—

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

The two Hiccups stared each other down.

The younger one put his hands on his hips. "Shh, will you I hear something!"

"Maybe it's the brain cells leaking out his ears listening to you talk," Snotlout whispered, arrogantly giving Hiccup a shove but muttering all the same.

Movie Hiccup landed on the shore, spitting out a mouthful of gritty beach. "You—

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched giggle, and suddenly a small bright green dragon came into view, following behind him a beautiful dragon the color of golden sunshine itself.

"Oh," Hiccup breathed. "That dragon…she's beautiful."

"I forgot!" Other Hiccup said, blue eyes brilliant and sparking with excitement. "It's the Bog-Burglar's visit!" He ran off in the direction of the ship's sounds, grabbing the bright green dragon out of the air as he did so. **"You bad boy, Toothless. You worried me to death I wasn't sure where you were. And you singed my father's beard and chewed his sheets, oh he's going to be SO cross…"**

The dragon giggled. **"He had too much beard anyway. And a bit too much belly, too, if you ask m-m-me."**

"**I didn't ask you, Toothless, don't be rude. Please play nice."**

"**T-t-toothless does play nice."**

"**I'm sure. Quit— **Their voices trailed away in the distance as they went in the direction of the forest. All Hiccup did was blink and say, "Dude."

Then Toothless nudged him. He had a lovesick look on his face and his eyes were fixed on the golden dragon. "Yeah, she's pretty, huh, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, giving him a quick look. "I think she's nice."

"**Nice enough to put up with that brat of a dragon anyway," **Toothless intoned. **"Who the hell chews their rider's father's sheets and singes the chief's beard?" **

Stormfly sat there, her little green tongue snaking out of her mouth and blinked big gold eyes up at Toothless. "Why, hi there handsome."

Toothless' gruff voice came out a squeak. **"Hi."**

The book Fishlegs had just shot off in the direction other Hiccup had gone, leaving only Stormfly Toothless Movie Snotlout, Movie Fishlegs and Hiccup.

Hiccup looked to Stormfly, the only foreigner at the moment, though he could already tell he wasn't going to like her much. **"Do you know what the Bog-Burglar Visit is?"**

"**I come from Bog-Burglar Isle," **she said sweetly in a voice like honey. **"The Bog-Burglar Visit is how, once a month the Bog-Burglars visit the Hooligans."**

"**The Bog-Burglars are another Viking tribe?" **Hiccup asked.

She nodded. **"I belong to the chief's daughter of them."**

Hiccup smiled politely and nodded, then told her, "Hey, thanks!" And he ran off in the direction of the Bog-Burglars.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, it's been awhile hasn't it? XD I'm really enjoying this story because Camicazi comes in next chapter and more on Movie Snotlout and Movie Fishlegs later!**

**I have to say one of my favorites of writing this story is Toothless. I like being able to look inside his mind and come up with something quirky and sarcastic for him to say much like his rider, you know? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lol. I just love Camicazi xD**

* * *

Astrid walked into the training arena, fingering her axe. "Hiccup?" She called.

She saw a book lying open and began to walk closer to it.

* * *

Hiccup watched the Bog-Burglars talk to the other Vikings as if this were a lifelong neutrality, but really the Viking tribes had only been friendly for a few years.

"Camicazi." The other Hiccup smiled, and his blue eyes sparkled.

A tiny girl with long, extremely tangled blonde hair, a belt with swords and knives hanging from it and a big smile tumbled off the ship and into the other Hiccup's arms. "Hiccup!" She then hauled off and punched him in the arm. "It's been way too long! Seriously!"

"And you let me know it, didn't you?" A big-breasted woman joked, nudging the blonde. "She's been asking when we're going to visit for over three weeks now. You have no idea."

"Hey, Bertha," the other Hiccup greeted happily. "Doesn't it feel great to be back on Berk?"

"Oh, it does," Bertha assured him, then turned to the two Stoicks. "He—Stoick?"

The book Stoick coughed back a laugh. "This is an embarrassing situation…" And he slowly explained it all to Bertha. As the story unfolded, her eyes grew larger and larger. "Oh!"

Camicazi wasn't listening. She was standing on tiptoe, scanning the crowd. "Where's Fishlegs?"

Suddenly she laughed as a hand reached out and yanked her hair. She swatted behind her at Fishlegs, then turned to Hiccup. Nudging the other Hiccup, she said, "Introduce me."

It became instantly clear that the other Hiccup wasn't sure how to take this. "Well…uh…this is Hiccup. His name is Hiccup, too. He came here through a book, or so he says."

Hiccup nodded at her. "Hey."

"Whoa." Camicazi looked him up and down. "Anyway, what are we doing for these next two weeks? Sword fighting? Stealing a book from a library? Getting kidnapped by Romans?" She began balancing one of the daggers on its tip. "Tracking down a potato to save Fishlegs? Ooh! Going to Lava-Lout mountain to stop the Exterminators and Alvin? Or, better yet, participating in a Swimming Race with the Murderous? Getting me kidnapped by Uglithugs? That wasn't fun," she added. "But I daresay I would have found my way out eventually. Girls are so much cleverer than boys you know." She flashed him a toothy smile.

He rolled his eyes, but was grinning. "That's a lie and you know it, Cam," he told her. "Boys are so obviously better than girls."

"What are you two, five?" Hiccup cut in.

Camicazi shot him a look. "Shut up."

"Let them get on with it," Fishlegs advised.

"Let us get on with it? What about whenever you and Camicazi have an argument, I practically have to scrape bits of you off the floor!"

"You do not!"

"Yes, I do."

Camicazi was laughing as her piercing gaze found Hiccup once again. She sidled up to him. "Speaking of letting them get on with it."

"Whoa!"

This was a new voice one that Hiccup recognized. "Astrid!"

"Book…ink…Camicazi…what happened?" Astrid asked confused.

"You got sucked into a book," Hiccup told her as Snotlout and Fishlegs came running.

"Well, I know that," Astrid snapped.

Camicazi gave her an up and down look as well. "You look harmless enough."

Hiccup noticed book Fishlegs' spark of interest and put his arm around Astrid's waist. She gave him a questioning look that he shook his head at. 'Later,' he mouthed.

Movie Snotlout gave looked at Camicazi. "Well, hello beautiful."

"Don't waste your time, I don't date." Camicazi said.

"Besides, she's eleven." Book Hiccup added.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked.

Book Hiccup said, "Thirteen."

Camicazi said, "Well, come on guys let's go! I don't want to stand around chatting all day! Come ON!"

"What're we doing? Where are you going?" Book Fishlegs asked, resigning himself and trailing after her.

"Everything!" Camicazi said. "Maybe we'll even drop by the Uglithugs and Murderous and blow them kisses! With our weapons!" She chuckled.

Book Hiccup was looking back at her, a smile threatening on the corners of his lips.

When Hiccup rounded on him, he gave him a that's Camicazi for you look.

Hiccup sighed and trailed after her, pleased to find that Astrid and Movie Fishlegs followed.

"Ugh, this is so weird," Astrid moaned. "If only I was a foot shorter it'd be like looking right into a mirror, you know?"

"Huh." Hiccup snorted, half-laughing sarcastic-like. "Try having a mirror image who is named after you. Or, you're named after them."

Astrid smiled. "I bet you have it worse."

"Not to mention Snotlout over there, those two are practically twins, in personality and in looks," Hiccup said angrily. Indeed, Book Snotlout had shown his ugly face again and was now trailing along after Camicazi, Astrid, the two Hiccups the two Fishlegs' and his movie version.

Astrid smiled and kept walking and Camicazi was chatting to Hiccup and Fishlegs at warp speed. "We're going to do everything and you have to go, like, hunt down Alvin or something! He deserves a piece of your mind and—

"Camicazi you don't want to go LOOKING FOR TROUBLE," Book Hiccup said firmly.

Camicazi snorted. "You do."

"I don't look for it, I'm a magnet for it," Book Hiccup said.

Movie Hiccup let out a nervous little laugh. He was still unsure what to make of this teeny blonde girl whom his book self was apparently in love with.

Book Hiccup looked back at him, then turned to Fishlegs. "Mathematical probability that she won't let us get even a moments' rest?" he asked.

Fishlegs sighed. "Nine out of ten."

Camicazi gave the other Hiccup a shove that sent him sprawling. "Oh, shut up. And Fishlegs, don't act like that you know you love me."

"This feels really weird," Astrid muttered. "I'm watching an eleven-year-old version of myself with creepy hair."

Hiccup coughed back a chortle.

Camicazi added, "Oh! We also need to find something else to steal! Personally I vote a book again but that's not really fun because I can't read but it was fun to anger the Hairy Scary Librarian and burgle! And I really liked burgling on the quest for the frozen potato and the Potato-Burglar's Run! So yeah we need to find something else to steal."

Book Hiccup chuckled. "Camicazi—

"You heard what the Hairy Scary Librarian said to my mom! So, actually, none of us heard it but Mother told me about it later, it was great! He said we'd burgle the trees if we could fit them in our pockets and it's true, huh? Anyway, let's start at your house Hiccup and find something fun to do there and then we can practice sword fighting or something and we can burgle something, maybe even from Stoick the Vast." Camicazi finished, looking completely unashamed.

"Camicazi!" Book Hiccup scolded. "Don't you dare steal from my father—!"

But she threw a naughty look behind him and sped up on the trail then threw open Hiccup's door and ran inside the room.

"Odin only knows what will happen now!" Book Hiccup said, accidentally dropping Toothless in his haste to get after Camicazi. Book Toothless, never one to suffer in silence, shrieked and wailed for a long unbroken minute before finally book Hiccup managed to calm him down and then wondering what sort of damage Camicazi had done walked inside.

* * *

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, kinda lame, I know. Not to mention it's only 758 words, as opposed to my normal thousand. I try to make each chapter of this a thousand words or more, but it gets hard. :( Because I'm not really sure where to take this. I've got one idea, but it will only occupy Movie Hiccup, Book Hiccup, Movie Stoick and Book Stoick.**

**I couldn't stand Book Stoick, but towards the end I think I'm gonna try to redeem him. Even though I enjoy spreading hate against him. :D For people who read the ninth book... "YOU BROUGHT SHAME ON THE WHOLE TRIBE". What kind of father tells their son that?! **

**Not to mention Book Hiccup was timid and shy and Movie Hiccup was just like, 'Come at me bro!' In case you didn't gather, I loved the books but didn't like how vastly different the characters are.**

***Cough* Camicazi...horribly stuck-up...*cough* I liked her anyway, though. But Astrid was a lot more humble. Even if some people say she's self-centered or arrogant, she's not. **

**Whoa, this is a long AN that is basically analyzing the crap out of Astrid and book Hiccup's relationship with his father. Also, spoiler for the next chapter: Tuffnut gets sucked in! XD I want him to meet his book counterpart, seeing as the book counterpart was incredibly good-natured and stuff :P **

**Also, my computer disagrees with the names of Astrid, Camicazi and Tuffnut.**

* * *

Camicazi was carelessly lying on Stoick's bed. "You worry too much."

Book Hiccup angrily stomped up next to her. "That was NOT funny! I mean…I mean…"

"Ah, it's time you stand up to that whale of a man anyway."

Unexpectedly, book Fishlegs burst out laughing, then quickly covered his mouth though the occasional snort did reach their ears.

Camicazi flashed him a warm smile then turned to Hiccup coldly. "See? He appreciates the joke."

"**I actually think he appreciated you calling his father a whale," **Movie Toothless remarked in his gruff voice.

Camicazi sat right up. "Anyway Hiccup we need something to steal."

"Why is burgling so important all of a sudden?" Book Hiccup demanded.

"Because I'm BORED."

"Heaven forbid." Movie Hiccup muttered, then sat down next to her. "Why don't you find something better to do? I don't know maybe—

"Practice sword fighting? Are you any good, other Hiccup? You don't actually look like you could hold one upright much less fight with one but then my Hiccup doesn't look like he'd be much on the battlefield, either. Did you know…" She leaned toward movie Hiccup slowly while Book Hiccup turned absolutely flame-red as the result of Stormfly's **"My Hiccup?" **remark. "…that he's actually really good? Show them, Hiccup. He can't even lift a hammer, or get up the necessary wind to get a good grade in Beginner Burping but he's really good at sword fighting I don't see why. He even puts up a fight against me. Never defeated me before though. Probably cause I rock. Anyway, there was this one time—

And here Camicazi lurched into a volley of stories, all centered around the book selves narrow escapes from vicious dragons or better yet, Alvin the Treacherous.

"Alvin the Treacherous? You know him, too?" Hiccup asked, brimming with excitement and something like fear. "Where is he? Do you know?"

"Probably losing a hand." She told him. At Hiccup's confused look, book Fishlegs laughed and explained Alvin had lost several limbs by now and was probably off losing a third.

Hiccup shook his head. "You guys are really weird. It's like…it's like…we're all the same people but we're completely different."

"So what's your Alvin the Treacherous like?" Camicazi asked. "Or is he the same person?"

"No, it's not him…anyway, Alvin is really big…and he has the Viking build to him."

The other Hiccup's blue eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hiccup said.

Book Fishlegs was scratching a purring Stormfly behind the ears but just then movie Toothless came tramping in and spotted her. He smiled shyly at her. **"H-hey, Stormfly."**

"**Hello," **Stormfly said. **"What brings you here?" **

She jumped onto the bed and began licking herself, strongly reminiscent of a cat.

Book Hiccup turned sharply back to Camicazi. "Anyway, Camicazi, that was not funny!"

"Why it was hilarious," Camicazi replied lazily. "You need to learn to live a little, Hiccup. I've been telling him that for years," she added to Astrid, "but he never listens."

"Yeah, my punching bag needs to learn to live a little, too," Movie Snotlout added, punching a fist into his palm.

The front door suddenly flew open off its hinges and the two Stoick the Vasts filed into the room.

"Well, actually, it's quite a long story…" The taller one was saying. "I came here through a book…"

He stopped short when he saw the teens, gathered around the bed: Camicazi slumped on the pillows, movie Toothless and book Stormfly talking, movie Hiccup sitting on the bed, more like perching really, book Hiccup angrily chastising Camicazi, Astrid sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to get off at a moment's notice, book Fishlegs standing by the foot, movie Snotlout's fist halfway into his palm again and movie Fishlegs nervously darting his eyes around.

Book Stoick said, "HICCUP! WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"

Book Hiccup said quickly, "Oh, Father, I'm so sorry, I…"

Then he added to the others, "You guys should go. I…it was foolish of me to let you guys over here, I thought…well, I hoped…I never thought…"

Movie Hiccup jumped off the bed, as did Astrid. Camicazi merrily danced out of the room. "That big, fat cross Stoick the Vast!" She snorted.

"Vast is right," Movie Hiccup added, eyeing the door, from which loud bangs could now be heard. "Did you see that guy? If most Vikings are like trees, that guy is a whole forest."

Camicazi snorted.

"Shh!" Book Fishlegs scolded. "Forest-like or not, that man is still our chief and Hiccup's father…"

"Hey." Camicazi said, smiling widely. "If you guys are here…" suddenly she lost her toothy smile, as though she hadn't considered this before. "…how will you guys get back?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, I cheated. Less than a thousand words :-P I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm juggling a whole bunch of other stories, including one for Despicable Me and another for Rise of the Guardians...And I'm also working on re-writing this old one called, 'I dare you'. Have any of you read it? It's a little embarrassing, not to mention embarrassingly short. So I'm gonna redo it. If you haven't read it, please don't. It's a tad humiliating. So you guys might not see me for awhile. I have more inspiration now, though, seeing as Tuffnut is about to meet his book self! *evil grin* Also, I realize that Tuff rang the doorbell and there weren't doorbells in Viking times. Don't ask. Anyway, there's a lot more fun stuff coming, especially concerning Book Hiccup and Movie Hiccup and book Stoick and movie Stoick. Also, this fanfic isn't meant to be slash. Just so you know.**

* * *

"Hiccup, you've got to stop hanging out with such weirdos! Did you see those people in here a minute ago? Fisheggs, a boy who looks like your twin, that cheeky little Bog-Burglar, you know the one…the tiny blonde one…a girl who looks like HER…you've got to stop this, Hiccup! If you hang out with people like this, people might start thinking you're a little bit of a weirdo, too."

"But Father— Hiccup began.

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts Hiccup," Stoick patted him on the back. "When you are older, you will understand."

"No I won't," Hiccup told him, mad now. "I am older and I still don't understand."

Then he turned and ran from the room, leaving only Stoick and a sheaf of paper from the bed falling to the floor.

* * *

Tuffnut picked up a weird-looking book. "Probably something Hiccup left in the training arena," he mused. "Besides, it involves reading. I'm not going to bother with it, are you—?"

"Wait, Ruffnut?" Ruffnut was not right behind her twin, the way she had been a second ago. "Ruffnut? Ruff?"

She wasn't there, but as Tuff bent down to see if she was flying a dragon, he felt something wet…

Lifting up his hand and looking, he saw ink pouring from his hand.

"Oh, crap—"he began. And the book sucked him in.

* * *

"I…I don't know," Movie Hiccup said. "I don't know how we're gonna get back, Camicazi."

"Oh, well." She shrugged, but she looked troubled. "I guess—

But suddenly Book Hiccup came out of his dad's bedroom, walking straight past the other teens and out into the front yard. Hiccup saw him talk to a boy with long blonde hair, pointed to the house then left.

The boy walked up to the house and rang the doorbell and both Stoicks went to answer it.

"Hello?" The boy said. His voice was gruff and familiar…but that was crazy, no one here existed that Hiccup knew…

"Yes?" Book Stoick asked.

"Chief!" cried the blonde boy, delighted. "It's been insane, Chief! I came here through a book!"

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup cried and he, Astrid, movie Fishlegs and movie Snotlout all ran forward to greet him.

"Well, this toothpick told me I was still on Berk," Tuff said. "And it looks kinda like Berk, it has those marshy bits and a whole bunch of ocean and even a place that looks like Thor's Beach over there…"

"Listen, Tuffnut, you actually are on Berk."

"What?"

"You're on Berk. Hold on…sit down…this is kind of a long story…"

* * *

"So I came here to an alternate universe?" Tuff asked, raising one eyebrow. "But…I'm still me…why aren't I changed?"

"Because we don't exist in the alternate universe," Astrid explained. "I don't, that's for sure. Instead, there's this girl." And she indicated Camicazi.

Camicazi leaned forward excitedly. "And I didn't even know the story until just now, so it's not like you're an outsider, Tuff."

"Do dangerous things happen on Berk a lot here, too?"

"Define a lot," Book Stoick replied.

Tuff raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway…this is weird…" then his face split into an evil grin. "Where's Ruff? I want to go irritate her…"

"Actually, Ruffnut's not here, Tuff," Astrid said. "There's no Ruffnut on this island, is there?" She turned to Stoick.

Book Stoick shook his head. "This is an island of only males."

"No wonder Berk is going to the dogs," Camicazi mumbled. Then she raised her voice again. "All right—

"Is there another me here then?" Tuffnut asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup inquired.

"I mean, is there another me? I mean, you have that talking fishbone outside…you guys could be twins, except for the hair and the clothes, of course…and Astrid has Camicazi, and Fishlegs has…that," he finished.

"Hey!" Book Fishlegs squawked in protest. "I'm a he!"

"So is there another me?" Tuffnut asked petulantly.

"There is a Tuffnut Thorston on the island, yes," replied Book Fishlegs, still rather stung. "He lives right around the corner."

"Awesome," Tuffnut said. "Is he anything like me?"

"Well…" Book Fishlegs hesitated.

"Let's go see," Camicazi declared, jumping up. "I'm bored, anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No long ANs...No long ANs...No long ANs...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I myself feel this story is bordering on lame as it is, and that, if all goes according to plan it's going to become corny as heck.**

**Hey, look at me, not a long AN! I'm really sorry about those, guys, truly, I am. It's just that I don't really have anybody to ramble to except myself, and not to mention I have the attention span of a butterfly and the conversation skills of the Tooth Fairy from Rise of the Guardians. And I also have the rambling ability of her, too, it appears! When Chapter 9 is done, I'm gonna see how long I can make the AN :D You guys are going to hate me :D In other news, I have a headache so let's just get this posted and I may have to take a little break from the computer...**

* * *

"I can't believe— The boy cut himself off at the sight of Tuffnut, Camicazi, Astrid, Hiccup, both Fishlegs', both Toothless' and both Snotlouts standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Hi, me. I'm you."

"What?"

"I'm you. Wanna go blow stuff up?"

"I'm sorry," book Tuffnut said politely. "I don't understand you."

"Let me do the talking," movie Hiccup mouthed.

Book Fishlegs shook his head. "What that boy is trying to say is that his name is Tuffnut, too, and he's from an alternate universe. He isn't from around here, but he heard about a boy with his name and wanted to meet him."

"Oh." Book Tuffnut looked much less confused. "Hey, then." He smiled at him.

"Wanna go blow stuff up?" Movie Tuffnut asked eagerly.

Book Tuffnut shook his head. "No, thank you. But thanks for asking!"

He shut his door and movie Tuffnut stood looking at it for a second.

"THAT'S ME?"

"What?"

"THAT'S ME IN BOOK FORM? I'M…I'M…NICE! I'M POLITE! I SAID NO THANK YOU!" Tuffnut stormed away, leaving the other teens on the doorstep.

"Well," movie Hiccup said, "that's that."

They all walked away from the door and the dragons walked after them, exchanging looks and wondering if their humans had gone crazy.

* * *

A few hours later, movie Hiccup was sitting on the beach, staring out to sea.

Camicazi came over to him. "This is sort of cool," she told him. "You know, you being here."

Hiccup sighed and rested a hand on his head. "Yeah? Well, it doesn't feel cool."

Camicazi frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, I…well, I have no idea where I am!" Hiccup said.

"You're on the Isle of Berk— Camicazi began, but quickly stopped as book Fishlegs and Astrid came over to them.

"What's up?" Astrid asked, poking Hiccup in the arm. Book Fishlegs had started chatting away to Camicazi, apparently without a care in the world.

Hiccup sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon, I know that look," Astrid said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "It's the something's gone wrong but I won't tell anybody expression of yours."

"Really, it's not anything…" Hiccup protested.

Suddenly, movie Tuffnut came over, a suspicious grin on his face.

"Oh, hey, Tuffnut," Hiccup said. "So—_what did you do?"_

Tuffnut laughed. "My, aren't we paranoid."

"Just tell me what you've done!" Movie Hiccup said.

"Oh, you're going to love it," Tuffnut said.

"Oh, I bet not," Hiccup muttered. He raised his voice slightly. "Listen, Tuff, if you've done anything and I mean _anything _illegal or dangerous – like drinking mead, or giving some to Fishlegs or _anything else _I am _going _to tell the chief."

Tuffnut grinned. "It's only illegal if Stoick's forbidden it!" He yelled happily, then ran off shouting after them, "My book form is gonna love me!"

"Oh, great," Hiccup moaned. "Now what has Tuffnut done?"

"And he's done it to himself," Astrid pointed out.

They all exchanged 'oh-Thor' looks.

* * *

"I'm not sure exactly," Book Stoick said. "I know it most likely won't be easy."

Movie Stoick sighed and shook his head. They had been trading theories as to how they'd get off the freaking island for a couple long minutes and neither of them had come up with anything. "Maybe Hiccup or one of his friends can help us," movie Stoick said.

Book Stoick snorted quietly. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, watch what you're saying," Movie Stoick said angrily. "That's my son you're scoffing at!"

Book Stoick crossed his arms. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should leave the question of how you go up to us."

"And what have we come up with? Thor, it's nearly sunset and we're not back yet! Do you realize how many people are missing? Myself, my son, four of his friends and his dragon! How do you expect us to get by without being missed for long? I'm the chief of the village, my absence is surely going to be noticed soon!"

"We'll find a way to get you off the island," book Stoick said. "Just give us time."

He went to the door and opened it. "I'd better check to make sure those kids that came here aren't causing any trouble."

"Believe me, they can cause a lot," Stoick told him. "But my son can handle them."

Just then, it appeared Stoick spoke too soon. Because a boy with thick black hair ran across their line of vision clutching a bucket that was close to his size.

"There!" he yelled, drenching another boy.

Movie Tuffnut ran up and soaked the black-haired boy with another bucket.

The dark-haired boy turned and chased after him, scooping up a bucketful of seawater in his own can.

Movie Hiccup ran right up to the boy still left, whose clothes were smoking slightly. "Are you alright?"

"C'mon, Hiccup, join in the fun!" movie Tuffnut urged him, getting ready to drench him in water.

"I can't have fun because in case you haven't noticed, Tuffnut, you nearly killed this poor boy trying to set him on fire!" Hiccup yelled, pointing at the thinner boy.

"I wasn't trying to set him on fire," Tuffnut said in a patient voice one might use on a child having a tantrum. "I was only trying—

"Hey, Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled. "Have you seen my Hiccup?" Then she spotted Tuffnut standing there clutching the bucket of water. "Ooh! Can I join?"

"N-no one is joining!" Hiccup sputtered. "At least not until everything gets done! Tuffnut, YOU— and here he pointed at Tuff. "—Can go apologize to Tuffnut Junior and make sure he's okay and that the worst of his burns aren't too bad. You, Snotlout, can go dump that bucket of water out right there because I see you and this is not fun this is work!" Hiccup's green eyes blazed.

"Aww," Tuffnut said, clearly hugely disappointed. He slowly and reluctantly walked back towards book Tuffnut, but book Snotlout came over and shoved Hiccup's face in a bucket of water.

Hiccup came back up, practically breathing fire himself. "Snotlout—

"Nobody tells Snotface Snotlout what to do!" book Snotlout said arrogantly.

Movie Snotlout looked torn between disgust and approval.

Movie Hiccup said, "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to HIM!" He pointed at movie Snotlout.

"Okay, but can we still have fun?" Camicazi asked.

"Maybe," movie Hiccup replied. "After everything is done and cleared up."

"Let's just go back inside," movie Stoick whispered. He'd been the first to regain the power of speech. "The kid on fire was fine."

"Hold on, hold on!" book Stoick said, stomping out of his house. His fetching blue cloak sailed behind him as he said, "Alright, guys, what is going on here? Anyone care to tell me? Huh? Anyone?"

There was a tense silence.

Then everyone began talking at once.

"I wasn't trying to set him on fire—

"Tuff nearly killed him—

"—Oh, don't be dramatic, Snot, you know he's fine."

"Alright, shut up!" Astrid yelled.

Both boys stopped.

"I wasn't trying to set him on fire," Tuffnut added in a hasty whisper.

"That doesn't matter," Stoick said impatiently. "Just tell me what happened, alright? Think you can handle that?"

Tuffnut nodded.

"Well, I decided to play a prank on him and it involved fire. Lots and lots of fire. And I guess it got a little out of hand because he actually got burned and well…" Tuffnut finished awkwardly.

"All right," movie Stoick said angrily. "You guys all get this mess cleared up. C'mon, Stoick…let's just go back inside."

And with that, back inside went they.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ **

**I promise to be brief! There's a poll on my page, would you guys please go vote on it? Currently the RotG fans are winning in it and I wanted to see some HTTYD fan love...if you care... lol**

**YAY WHY LOOK NO LONG AN IT'S A MIRACLE! Also, while we're on the subject, more slightly douche-y book Stoick. Please don't flame, I'm just keeping him in-character!**

**UPDATE: Yeah...this is...well, a lot of you told me book Stoick was slightly OOC. I edited a bit of this, but I honestly can't see book Stoick doing some things differently than what he did here.**

* * *

As Hiccup and the other teens finished clearing up the buckets, book Hiccup came into his yard and grabbed book Toothless out of the air. "What happened here?"

Movie Hiccup didn't look up from his work as he gave a brief explanation.

"Ouch," the other Hiccup said, wincing and looking at book Tuffnut. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," nodded book Tuffnut.

Movie Hiccup kept working, mouth drawn down in a grim line. Camicazi suddenly remembered talking to him on the beach earlier, when he was confused and silent.

She suddenly reached down and picked up one of the buckets, then ran into the ocean with it. Movie Hiccup didn't even glance up, but she quickly shushed the others, who were staring and clearly about to talk. She ran up behind movie Hiccup and dumped the bucket of water over his head. "WATER FIGHT!" she yelled gleefully.

Movie Hiccup jerked back up, sputtering. "Camicazi—

"C'mon, water fight!" she yelled, diving back into the water to get more ammo.

Astrid just shook her head, but book Tuffnut smiled suddenly and picked up a bucket, too. He doused Astrid, who got him back by punching him and sticking the bucket over his head.

He stumbled around for a few seconds while the others tentatively joined in, leaving Astrid out of it for fear she'd swat them again.

Camicazi doused movie Hiccup with water again and he stood back up, rubbing the saltwater out of his eyes. "Camicazi, guys, you guys need to stop playing around and get back to _work_—

"Oh, lighten up, Hiccup," laughed Camicazi, smiling a bit. "C'mon, lighten up. Just join in. I'd avoid Astrid, though."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid rearing her fist back, clearly threatening movie Snotlout.

Movie Snotlout flinched away and dropped his bucket, instead going over to book Fishlegs.

Camicazi handed Hiccup a bucket. "Here's your weapon. Use it well." Then she was gone again, hitting everyone she noticed who tried soaking her.

Hiccup stared down into the wooden depths of his bucket and sighed. His friends really didn't understand the concept of work, he thought dismally, but suddenly his book counterpart got drenched by a good-natured Astrid and his eyebrows flew up. The other teens were one thing – but Astrid?

He walked out by the sea and caught Camicazi looking at him, so he quickly scooped up some water in the bucket, as if planning to use it to drench somebody.

He felt someone creeping up behind him, so he did the only thing that came naturally: he turned and threw the water on them.

Book Fishlegs grinned, wiping off his glasses. "Wow, I can't believe you heard me! I was being quiet as I could!"

"Your version of quiet is everybody else's version of loud, Fishlegs," book Hiccup quipped, walking by.

"Whatever," said Fishlegs.

"This is fun!" movie Tuff exclaimed. "I think we should see these guys every day, Hiccup!"

Movie Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "Um, I don't think so, Tuffnut."

"Whatever," Tuffnut said and was gone again as book Fishlegs took advantage of Hiccup's momentary distraction and used the water in his bucket.

Hiccup gasped and sputtered a bit, wiping the water off his face, grinning widely. "Oh, you are dead." He ran back to the ocean and scooped up a bit more water, only to find Camicazi and movie Snotlout refueling as well.

Snotlout gave him a shove that sent him under and he quickly swam back up to the surface to see Camicazi hitting him in revenge.

As Snotlout scampered off, she extended a hand. Hiccup gratefully took it and stood up, clutching his full to the brim bucket.

"Thanks, Cami," he breathed as he ran off, back to book Fishlegs.

The boy was completely unprotected, he thought cheerfully. He was using his ammo on Astrid, who wasn't paying attention.

Just as he was about to, he heard the splashes and shouts of laughter suddenly stop. He turned back around to see what had caused it before a shadow fell over him. Without thinking about it, he threw the water on the person whose shadow it was.

"What," thundered a voice above him, "is the meaning of this?"

Hiccup gulped nervously, looking straight up into the eyes of his uncle, Spitelout.

* * *

"All I asked was for you guys to clear everything up!" raged book Stoick, while movie Stoick sat, nodding vigorously in the corner. "Not get into a—what was it? Bucket race?"

"Water fight, sir," mumbled book Fishlegs.

"Yes. That. All I asked was for the work to be done! And YOU!" he cried, pointing at his son. "Letting them? What were you thinking, son? As future chief, you should have thought ahead to put an end to situations like this!"

Here, movie Stoick stopped his agreeable look and stood. "Not to undermine your authority, Chief, but if I may give my opinion, this is a bit harsh. Sometimes, even I find it difficult to make myself be heard, and your son…he's no more than a child, Stoick. While yes, the teens should have kept to their work, there really is nothing wrong with a bit of fun now and then. And they _all_ stopped work. Not just your son."

Book Stoick folded his arms over his broad chest and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Alright," he said, nodding a bit.

All the teens, meanwhile, had their eyes fixed on the two Chieftains.

All, that is, except one.

Book Hiccup hadn't looked at anyone since he'd been dragged inside his father's house five minutes ago and was instead tracing the crack in the floorboards with his finger, over and over again.

Waves of shame rolled through him. He had disappointed his father again. Somehow, he never seemed to please him.

Movie Stoick nodded, too. "Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, you guys…" he pointed them out. "Are not in any trouble whatsoever. However, in the future, I wish you to respect my wishes and heed my warnings. There is nothing wrong with a bit of play mixed into your work, I would just prefer it be when you are not cleaning up a mess you have made."

Sheepishly, the movie teens nodded.

Meanwhile, book Stoick was telling book Hiccup to please carry out his orders before doing something like that again. He didn't sound angry, just exasperated and slightly annoyed.

Book Hiccup nodded, looking like he'd been let off slightly easier than he expected.

Book Stoick nodded once.

The moment the adults had left, movie Tuffnut snickered a bit. "Man, that was awesome!"

"My dad's right, though," movie Hiccup pointed out. "We probably shouldn't have disobeyed orders."

"Coming from the one who never listened to them before," pointed out Astrid.

"I listened to them when they made _sense_."

Book Hiccup slowly walked upstairs to his room, while the other teens continued to bicker.

After awhile, there was silence from downstairs. When the lithe, graceful footsteps sounded on the wooden stairs leading to his room, he looked up. His movie counterpart stood in the doorway, arms folded over his thin chest, posture slouched and relaxed, green eyes warm and non-threatening. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Book Hiccup shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Don't worry," movie Hiccup said, never shifting from his position in the doorway. "You don't need his approval."

"But I do," book Hiccup insisted, the words tumbling out in a rush. "I've never been good enough for him. He's my father."

"So?" movie Hiccup quirked one eyebrow. "You think if we all physically needed our dad's approval our whole lives, I'd be standing here today? Nope."

Book Hiccup didn't respond.

Movie Hiccup shrugged and turned to go back downstairs.

"Wait! Hiccup?"

"Mmm?" he asked, poking his head back in.

"Thanks."


End file.
